Certain vehicles today utilize radar systems. For example, certain vehicles utilize radar systems to detect other vehicles, pedestrians, or other objects on a road in which the vehicle is travelling. Radar systems may be used in this manner, for example, in implementing automatic braking systems, adaptive cruise control, and avoidance features, among other vehicle features. While radar systems are generally useful for such vehicle features, in certain situations existing radar systems may have certain limitations.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide techniques for radar system performance in vehicles, for example pertaining to the detection and/or tracking of objects on the road in which the vehicle is travelling. It is also desirable to provide methods, systems, and vehicles utilizing such techniques. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will be apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.